Un simple juego de pequeñas
by Shizuka Aoi
Summary: ritsu y mio desde pequeñas se besan pero ahora que estan mas grandes las cosas cambian... ok mal resumen pero es la primera historia que hago pofis sean ambles :D


**UN SIMPLE JUEGO DE PEQUEÑAS.**

Ri-ritsu?- grito Mio muy alarmada ya que acababa de despertar y se había encontrado con Ritsu a punto de darle un beso.

Auuch ¡!- se quejo la castaña por el golpe que la pelinegra le había propinado – eso dolió Mio – dijo gimoteando

Te lo merecías - le dijo Mio sentada en su cama con Ritsu en el suelo - como se te ocurre tratar de besarme cuando estaba durmiendo?

Pero Mio… sino es la primera vez que nos besamos – le dijo Ritsu con una carita de cachorro regañado – recuerda que cuando éramos chicas nuestras madres nos hacían besarnos

S-si pero…. ahora somos más grandes….y…. – dijo Mio muy sonrojada

Y? – pregunto Ritsu subiéndose a la cama y acercándose peligrosamente.

Y….bueno – dijo Mio pero al ver a Ritsu tan cerca se puso más nerviosa.- ahora solo debemos besar a las personas que amamos - dijo finalmente empujándola por lo que Ritsu volvió al piso

Yep…. por eso es solo como una práctica – dijo sonriendo – aparte un beso entre mujeres no cuenta, no es válido, por lo que da lo mismo.

E-eso significa que…para ti…es solo…. Un juego? – pregunto Mio con una punzada en su pecho.

Mmm si – dijo Ritsu mientras leía una revista que tenía Mio muy desinteresada de lo que ésta acababa de decir – un simple juego de pequeñas que nos hicieron nuestra ma-

Lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por la cachetada que le propino Mio a lo que siguió un silencio muy incomodo antes de que la pelinegra se parara de su cama y se pusiera frente a la puerta de su habitación dándole la espalda a Ritsu.

Iré al baño y cuando vuelva no te quiero ver aquí – dijo Mio con un tono de voz entre dolido y enojado.

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Ritsu se paró de golpe y cerrando la puerta la contramino contra esta quedando Mio mirando hacia la puerta con Ritsu detrás de ella.

Porque me golpeaste – pregunto Ritsu, su voz sonaba entre enojada pero más bien dolida pero no por el golpe si no por el dolor en su pecho que se incrementaba cada segundo que Mio no decía palabra alguna – PORQUE?- grito Ritsu demostrando que ya no le quedaba paciencia.

Por lo que dijiste – susurro Mio–…como. ...como te puede dar lo mismo besar a alguien?... Eres despreciable! …..Te odio! – le grito tirándose hacia atrás y empujando a Ritsu consiguiendo que ésta sacara su mano de la puerta.

Mio intentó por segunda vez abrir la puerta pero Ritsu no la dejo y lo único que hizo fue voltearla y besarla.

Al sentir los labios de Ritsu se sorprendió muchísimo pero se enojo mas y trato de alejarla de ella empujándola por los hombros pero mientras más fuerza hacia para separarse de Ritsu ésta la contraminaba mas ya que poseía mucha más fuerza, pero después de unos segundos Mio se dio cuenta de algo distinto, el beso que Ritsu le estaba dando se sentía con mucho Amor? Era raro, diferente, magnifico, así se sentía, y Mio no pudo hacer nada más que ceder ante tal beso y para profundizarlo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Ritsu y enredo sus manos en el cabello de esta.

Poco a poco el beso se estaba poniendo un poco más salvaje ya que Ritsu había lamido los labios de Mio pidiendo permiso para entrar y ésta la había dejado pasar dando comienzo a una pequeña guerra de lenguas pero como son seres humanos necesitaban aire por lo que se tuvieron que separar, pero solo se distanciaron un poco ya que así podían sentir cada una la respiración de la otra.

Ambas se miraban sin decir palabra alguna y tenían es sus caras una tímida sonrisa como confirmando que los sentimientos que tenían cada una por su mejor amiga eran correspondidos. Pero todavía faltaba algo.

Ritsu…. – susurro Mio – yo….. Yo te….

Amo - termino la palabra Ritsu – te amo Mio.

Ambas se miraron por un par de segundos más y luego siguieron besándose lentamente, disfrutando de todos los sentimientos que entraban en el beso ya que puede que este no sea el primer beso de ambas pero era el que demostraba todo el amor que sentían una por la otra.

Hmmm – refunfuñaba Mio tratando de hacer reaccionar a sus sentidos excepto al de la vista ya que no quería abrir sus ojos todavía.

Pero había algo diferente, su almohada se sentía distinta a como la recordaba, o sea esta era un poco más dura pero irradiaba un calor muy re confortable el cual daba ganas de seguir durmiendo – donde esto…..y?

Y descubrió que su querida almohada no era nada menos que el pecho desnudo de Ritsu que por suerte para el sonrojo de Mio se encontraba tapado por una sabana.

Ri-rit!- exclamo pero se cayó de inmediato al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, o sea el que Ritsu y ella se confesaran y terminaran haciendo el amor, aunque esto último la sonrojo un poco. Pero su atención fue captada de inmediato por su celular el cual vibraba anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje el cual decía:

_Mio llegaremos mañana por la tarde, _

_Cuídate si quieres llama a Ricchan _

_Para que te acompañe_

_Te queremos_

_Tus padres. _

Mio al leer el mensaje verifico que había sido enviado el día anterior por la noche así que tuvo suerte de que sus padres no la hubieran descubierto con Ritsu.

Mio? – pregunto la castaña aun adormilada sacándola de sus pensamientos – qué hora es?

Ritsu….- susurro, pero luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - Son las 8 a.m. ya es hora de levantarse – le dijo tiernamente y acercándose para besarla, un beso suave y tierno de buenos días.

Mmm…. Y tus padres llegaran en la tarde? – Mio asintió – pues…. entonces no hay que levantarse por ahora – dijo mientras abrazaba a Mio y se acurrucaba al lado de esta.

La pelinegra la miro y luego sonrió abrazándola y acurrucándose también

Así se volvieron a quedar dormidas, juntas, felizmente….


End file.
